Love? Dreaming?
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: NaruSasu! Ini cinta. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa berdebar dan merasa nyaman karenanya. Mimpi? "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke". "Dobe! Apa kau hilang ingatan? Bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain saat kau masih 'berhubungan' denganku!". "Kumohon, Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat kau harus mengakhirinya, demi dirimu sendiri" #ChallengeOneshotNaruSasu


.

Author: Nihon O. Shawol

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rated: M for save (ane kurang ngerti yang ini, hhe)

Warning: amateur, OOC, typos, bit boring, dan lebih banyak deskripsi daripada percakapan.

Flashback yang cukup panjang. Jadi, sebelum ada kata2 flashback Off, itu berarti masih lingkup masa lalu (udah ngerti woyy)

Genre: Psychologic maybe, sedikit romance dan sedikit family

Words: 7.213

Summary: Ini cinta. Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa berdebar dan merasa nyaman karenanya. Mimpi? "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke". "Dobe! Apa kau hilang ingatan? Bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain saat kau masih 'berhubungan' denganku?!". "Kumohon, Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat kau harus mengakhirinya, demi dirimu sendiri" #ChallengeOneshotNaruSasu

Naruto: Teen (17), kid (6)

Sasuke: Teen (16), kid (5)

Itachi: 7 tahun di atas Sasuke

 _Begini jauh lebih baik. Karena aku.. Tak lagi merasa sendirian.._

 **Sasuke POV**

Gelap. Tipikal hari yang mulai berganti malam. Udara menjadi lebih dingin dan suasana menjadi lengang. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan diriku tertidur dalam kegelapan. Memilih beringsut dari tempat tidur dan berjalan sambil meraba-raba sekelilingku.

SNAP

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap sekarang berganti terang. Kulirik jam weker di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. 19:25. Ah, hampir empat jam aku tertidur. Aku memutuskan keluar kamar dan mendapati rumah juga berada dalam keadaan gelap. Memutuskan kembali ke kamar dan mengambil ponselku untuk memberi sedikit penerangan. Tak sampai lima menit rumah ini sudah terlihat berpenghuni. Tapi sayangnya, aku lagi-lagi sendirian.

 **Normal POV**

Kesepian. Hal yang bisa membuatmu merasa percuma hidup. Ada ribuan juta manusia di dunia, tapi sialnya kau harus menjalani semuanya sendirian. Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk kau ajak berbagi. Tak ada usapan lembut di pundak, tak ada tangan yang siap menghapus air matamu, dan tak ada yang akan mengatakan "semua baik-baik saja" saat kau butuh keyakinan.

"Ah, kenapa aku sangat melankolis."

Sasuke terkekeh sebentar, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada ponselnya. Mencari kontak nama seseorang yang bisa membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Ya, dia tidak butuh banyak orang di sampingnya. Dia hanya butuh satu orang. 'Kekasihnya'. Dobe-nya.

From: 011-1010xxx

To: 011-2307xxx

Subject: Sepi

Dobe, sedang apa kau?

Sent

From: 011-2307xxx

To: 011-1010xxx

Subject: Sepi?

Hah, kau seperti bukan kekasihku. Berhentilah memanggilku Dobe. Aku sedang belajar. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan murid sepertiku? Apa kau merindukanku?

*smirk

From: 011-1010xxx

To: 011-2307xxx

Subject: Sepi

Ya, apalagi yang bisa dilakukan siswa dobe sepertimu selain belajar? Bahkan aku ragu apa dengan belajar bisa membantumu. Ah. Selain belajar, kau bisa melakukan yang lain. Butuh saran?

From: 011-2307

To: 011-1010xxx

Subject: Sepi?

-_- Aku pasti sangat pintar dan sombong di masa lalu. Aku menghina banyak orang bodoh dan mereka mengutukku di 7 reinkarnasiku sampai memiliki kekasih yang mengataiku dobe seperti ini. Tentu, apa saranmu?

From: 011-1010xxx

To: 011-2307xxx

Subject: Sepi

Telepon aku.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, tapi 'kekasih'nya tidak pernah sekalipun menelponnya dengan alasan – alasan aneh sebenarnya – _backstreet_ dan takut ada orang lain/keluarga mereka yang curiga bila tidak sengaja mendengar mereka bercakap. Ya, _backstreet_. Mereka berhubungan diam-diam, baik di rumah maupun di sekolah. Karena hubungan seperti mereka tidak bisa diterima dengan mudah oleh masyarakat. Hubungan tabu, yang walaupun sudah banyak pendukung, namun tetap salah bagi orang yang lain.

From: 011-2307

To: 011-1010xxx

Subject: Sepi?

Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa..

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya di ponselnya. Sedikit rasa sakit menyelinap ke hatinya. Tapi dia memilih kembali mengalah dan menyetujui perkataan kekasihnya. Mungkin dia memang belum siap, pikirnya.

Sementara itu, di lain pihak. Si penerima pesan yang satunya lagi menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ada raut penyesalan yang tergambar di wajahnya tampannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat, semua ini harus diakhiri."

 ** _Love? Dreaming?_**

Senjuu High School (SHS). Sekolah standar di Jepang dengan lulusan yang lumayan memuaskan. Rata-rata siswa di sekolah ini mengikuti pembagian area pendidikan, dimana remaja distrik Konoha Barat harus ditempatkan di Senjuu High School. Mengenai kualitas pendidikan jangan ditanya. Pemerintahan telah menseleksi guru-guru yang mengajar di semua distrik dengan ketat, hingga semua distrik memiliki kualitas pengajar yang sama baiknya.

SHS merupakan sekolah yang dengan 3 lantai yang memiliki pembagian ruang yang cukup teratur. Anak tingkat pertama ditempatkan di lantai tiga. Penempatan ini sengaja dilakukan agar para siswa baru bisa terbiasa untuk disiplin dan bisa menerima keadaan tanpa mengeluh. Well, letak kelas yang paling tinggi membuat mereka harus memiliki waktu dan tenaga ekstra untuk menuju ke ruangannya. Anak tingkat dua menempati lantai dua. Dan anak tingkat akhir sengaja ditempatkan di lantai dasar, agar mereka tidak terlalu kelelahan dengan aktifitas yang berlebihan, dan lebih fokus untuk belajar demi kelulusan mereka.

Dengan kata lain, anak tingkat pertama dan kedua harus melewati beberapa ruang kelas anak tingkat tiga untuk menuju tangga ke lantai mereka. Dan satu atau dua dari mereka juga mungkin menerima tingkah jahil anak tingkat tiga yang penat akan persiapan kelulusan. Yeah, mencari kesenangan di tengah badai tidak ada salahnya, kan? Kkk~

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke berjalan sendirian di koridor lantai satu untuk menuju tangga. Langkahnya pasti dan penuh percaya diri. Bagi sebagian orang, melihat sikap dingin dan diamnya terasa menyebalkan.

"Lihat, dia tingkat dua, tapi tingkahnya seperti kepala sekolah. Hanya melihatnya berjalan saja sudah membuatku sangat kesal."

Si anak berambut coklat, Kiba, menatap Sasuke dengan mata merendahkan. Memikirkan cara untuk mempermalukan Uchiha satu ini. Jangan tanya, bukan sekali atau dua kali Kiba berusaha membuat masalah dengan Sasuke. Bermula dari kejadian di acara penerimaan murid baru, Kiba sebagai senior yang berbuat kekeliruan tapi bersikeras tidak ingin meminta maaf, terlibat dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai junior yang mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Sasuke sudah lewat di depan matanya dan dia membiarkannya begitu saja. Menunggu moment tepat untuk membuat masalah. Memberi kode pada Shino untuk berlari ke belakang Sasuke, melempar buku di tangannya dan Shino dengan cepat menabrak Sasuke dan menjatuhkan buku tepat di atas kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tubuhnya sempat oleng dengan tabrakan kecil itu, namun dia mempertahankan keseimbangan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Inilah yang sebenarnya ditunggu Kiba.

"Hey, Uchiha. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun? Senpaimu terjatuh dan bukunya ada di depanmu, tapi kau tidak peduli? Kau tidak punya hati, heh." Kiba mulai memancing kemarahan Sasuke.

"Jelas sekali dia menabrakku dengan sengaja. Untuk apa aku menolongnya jika dia sendiri yang ingin jatuh? Bodoh, dia baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan sudah ada di depan kelasmu sekarang."

"Kau bilang bodoh padaku? Uchiha sialan. Cepat minta maaf dan aku akan melupakan ini."

"Tidak" Sasuke menolak lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tenang. Sampai Kiba mengucapkan hal yang menyakiti hatinya.

"Haah, aku mengerti. Anak yatim piatu seperti dirimu, yang hanya tinggal dengan seorang kakak pegawai rendahan, yang aku ragu dia menyayangimu atau tidak, tentu tidak akan mengerti bagaimana sopan santun. Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang akan mengajarimu? Kakakmu? Atau ayah ibumu yang sudah di neraka, heh? Baiklah, aku mengerti" smirk

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat. Dia tidak peduli tentang kakaknya, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang tuanya dihina seperti ini. Tangannya terkepal. Tinjunya mengarah tepat ke Kiba. Gerakannya terlalu cepat, hingga Kiba bahkan tidak sempat menghindar. Dia tersungkur ke lantai. Kegiatan mereka mulai menarik perhatian siswa yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kiba. Sasuke menggeram. Gemuruh di dadanya masih bertabuh kencang. Satu pukulan lagi bukanlah ide yang buruk. Namun,

"Hey, ada apa? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai keributan!"

Seorang pria tinggi berkulit tan dengan wajah tampan yang dihiasi mata biru dan surai pirang datang mendekati mereka, Naruto. Mencoba menghentikan perkelahian. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dalam dan lama. Seolah bertanya apa yang terjadi. Sasuke memilih memutuskan kontak mata dengan Naruto dan berlalu begitu saja menuju lantai dua.

Umpatan Kiba masih bisa di dengarnya. Mencoba meredam kemarahannya yang masih berkobar. Dia tidak ingin terlihat buruk dan di cap jelek. Tidak di depan 'kekasihnya', Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke dalam diam. Ada kesedihan yang terpancar dari manik biru Naruto yang saat ini menatap punggung Sasuke. Kesedihan akan sesuatu yang hanya dia dan kakak Sasuke yang tau.

"Che. Anak itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha meminta maaf. Sial" umpatan Kiba menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan singkatnya.

 ** _Love? Dreaming?_**

Saat ini Sasuke dan 'kekasihnya' berada di dalam kamar Sasuke, di atas ranjang. Jangan salah sangka, 'mereka' hanya berpelukan dan menikmati waktu nyaman berdua. Hingga 'Naruto' memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Sasuke, apa benar kau menyebut Kiba bodoh?"

"Hn"

"Dan kau malah memukulnya? Tidak meminta maaf?" Naruto bertanya dengan pelan, mengusap halus kepala Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya dan menyelipkan tangan kirinya untuk menjadi bantalan kepala Sasuke, membuat kepala mereka sejajar.

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab seadanya, menikmati perlakukan 'kekasihnya'.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu sulit mengucapkan maaf? Itu tidak akan merendahkan harga dirimu, kan?" Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke

"Aku hanya tidak mau. Aku akan meminta maaf jika memang aku yang bersalah. Dia menabrakku, mengumpatku, menghina orang tuaku lalu dengan seenaknya menyuruhku meminta maaf. Kau pikir aku mau?"

"Err, dia menghina orang tuamu?"

"Hn. Apa sekarang kau masih ingin membelanya?"

"Ano, sebenarnya Kiba menceritakan hal berbeda padaku. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Dada Sasuke terasa hangat ketika 'kekasihnya' memanggilnya sayang. Tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, hanya bergumam tidak jelas, menutupi kegugupannya.

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini, karena dia ingin menikmati waktu singkatnya bersama 'kekasihnya'.

Dua jam hampir berlalu. Sasuke masih **memejamkan** matanya dan meresapi semua rasa nyaman yang dia dapat. Tidak pernah. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah rela kehilangan kehangatan ini. Walau dia tau cepat atau lambat kehangatan ini akan kembali menjadi kekosongan yang dingin. Mengingat fakta itu, Sasuke membuka matanya dengan cepat.

Benar. Saat dia membuka matanya, Naruto tidak ada di sisinya. Dia hanya sendirian. Tapi dia tidak peduli dan melanjutkan skenarionya. Masuk lebih dalam ke dunianya sendiri.

 ** _Love? Dreaming?_**

20:00. Waktunya makan malam. Itachi akui dia bukan kakak yang baik. Dia tidak bisa bersama adiknya sepanjang waktu dan membiarkan adiknya di dalam 'dunianya'. Bagaimanapun, dia harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai anggota keluarga tertua saat ini. Dia harus bekerja untuk dirinya dan adiknya. Dunia tidak akan berbaik hati pada mereka hanya karena tidak memiliki orang tua.

Sedangkan Sasuke turun dengan langkah berat. Rasanya enggan menghabiskan waktu dengan kakaknya. Itachi memperhatikan raut wajah adik semata wayangnya. Wajah itu terlihat lebih cerah dari hari sebelumnya, dan dia tau apa penyebabnya. Itachi menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Sasuke, boleh aniki bertanya?"

"Hn"

"Apa tadi Naruto itu 'datang' lagi ke rumah kita?"

Sasuke diam. Melanjutkan acara makannya dan mengabaikan Itachi.

"Aku berbicara padamu Uchiha Sasuke. Apa mulutmu itu hanya bisa makan?"

"Bukan urusanmu aniki." Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi

"Berhentilah menyuruh dia 'datang' Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke menatap Itachi nyalang. Dia sudah muak mendengar Itachi berkata seperti itu. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Rasa bahagianya ketika 'bersama' Naruto juga lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu. Urusi saja kehidupanmu."

"Kau termasuk bagian dalam hidupku Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada 'Naruto' itu. Perbuatanmu ini tidak benar. Kau harus sadar bahwa kau dan 'Naruto' tidak seharusnya bersama. Hubunganmu dengan 'Naruto' tidak seharusnya ada." Itachi berucap tajam, berusaha menyadarkan adiknya. Bagaimanapun Sasuke harus bisa lepas dari Naruto-nya.

"Aku muak padamu Itachi." Tidak ada rasa hormat. Memilih memanggil kakaknya dengan nama belakangnya

"Kumohon, Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat kau harus mengakhirinya, demi dirimu sendiri"

Suara Itachi lirih. Siapapun yang mendengarnya memohon pasti hatinya akan bergetar. Begitu banyak hal yang dia sembunyikan. Begitu banyak usaha yang dia lakukan. Semuanya untuk hidupnya dan adik semata wayangnya. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya dengan baik, tetapi dia tetap menyayangi adiknya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke terperosok lebih jauh. 'Hubungannya' dengan Naruto harus dihentikan.

Sasuke bungkam, melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat ketika Sasuke sudah menghilang ke kamarnya. Pandangan kosongnya beralih pada gelas di hadapannya. Ada banyak emosi yang disimpannya sendirian. Marah, sedih, rasa bersalah, kalut. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke terus menerus seperti ini. Entah berapa lama lagi, jika Itachi tidak menghentikannya, Sasuke akan kehilangan semua hal, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Renungan Itachi buyar ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk ke salah satu _sim card_ nya (Itachi pake handphone dengan dua _sim card_ ). Matanya memanas dan air matanya tak bisa lagi dia bendung. Di depan matanya terpampang kebohongan bodoh yang dia lakukan demi adiknya.

From: 011-1010xxx

To: 011-2307xxx

Subject: Need you

 _'Naruto, aku membutuhkanmu. Bisakah kau menemuiku sekarang?'_

 ** _Love? Dreaming?_**

Sudah lewat dua bulan sejak perdebatannya dengan Itachi. 'Hubungan' Sasuke dan Naruto masih baik-baik saja. Namun pagi itu, Sasuke mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan. Dia tidak bisa percaya. Mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa Naruto berusaha mengkhianatinya. Menahan getir yang perlahan menyayat hatinya. Dia tidak bisa gegabah. Hal ini harus ditanyakan langsung pada 'kekasihnya'.

Waktu berlalu dan semua pelajaran diakhiri. Dan bersamaan dengan itu keraguan Sasuke juga harus diakhiri. Dia membulatkan tekadnya dan harus segera menemui Naruto. Melupakan fakta bahwa 'hubungan' mereka harus disembunyikan dari orang luar.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan kelas Naruto, menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding samping pintu keluar dan menunggu Naruto keluar.

Tak lama, sosok seorang wanita cantik juga sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya bersandar. Wanita ini, dia Hinata Hyuuga yang digosipkan telah menjadi kekasih Naruto. Seorang wanita yang kabarnya merupakan cinta pertama Naruto. Heh, konyol, pikir Sasuke.

Satu persatu murid tingkat tiga keluar dari kelas. Naruto belum keluar juga. Sasuke melihat gadis itu melongokkan sedikit kepalanya ke dalam kelas Naruto.

'Cih, kenapa dia harus berdiri di depanku. Dasar wanita tidak tahu malu. Saat kau tau siapa pemilik Naruto yang sebenarnya, kau pasti menangis seperti bayi' batin Sasuke

Sesosok pria dengan rambut pirang mulai nampak. Berjalan pelan sambil bergurau dengan teman-temannya menuju pintu. Saat sudah keluar, matanya menatap penuh pada sosok berambut hitam, bermata amethys, Hinata.

Dia berjalan pelan menuju gadis itu dengan senyum terkembang lebar. Tangan tannya terulur dan menyentuh surai gadis itu pelan. Sebelum mendekatkan kepalanya kepada gadis itu dan mencium keningnya. Teman-teman Naruto bersorak dan bersiul genit. Semuanya terjadi tepat di depan mata Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke menjadi kosong. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto bahkan tak segan mencium gadis itu saat ada dia di depannya? Matanya terasa panas, hatinya terlanjur sakit.

"Dasar brengsek kau, Naruto."

Sasuke berkata keras dan kasar, mendorong bahu Naruto dan berjalan melewatinya dengan air mata yang berurai. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Sasuke sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya pada orang lain. Dia ingin Naruto sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dia percaya. Tapi nyatanya Naruto berkhianat. Satu-satunya perasaan cinta yang dia miliki kini perlahan mengabur dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

Di lain pihak, teman-teman Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh darinya. Dia lelah dengan semua ini. Dia ingin menatap wajah itu dari dekat, menangkap semua ekspresi Sasuke saat sedang bersamanya. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa. Jika dia melakukannya, Sasuke bisa hancur.

 ** _Love? Dreaming?_**

"Senpai, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Sasuke tertunduk dan berucap pelan. Hampir menyerupai bisikan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh rombongan orang yang saat ini ada di depannya, salah satunya Naruto.

Alis Naruto bertaut melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dan meminta waktu untuk bicara. Teman-teman Naruto juga mengernyit bingung. Kemarin Sasuke mengumpatnya dan sekarang ingn berbicara dengannya? Semua orang tau Uchiha satu ini tidak pernah menegur satupun siswa/siswi disini. Apalagi dengan sikap yang terlihat 'lemah'. Yeah, Sasuke orang yang angkuh, menundukkan kepala adalah hal yang aneh untuknya.

"Err, ada perlu apa Uchiha-san? Kau bisa mengatakannya disini."

"Tidak bisa. Ini masalah yang hanya bisa didengarkan oleh kita berdua."

Naruto bertambah heran. Apa yang sebenarnya berusaha dia katakan?

"Baiklah. Aku mengikutimu" Sasuke berbalik

"Beritahu kami jika dia mencoba macam-macam padamu, Naruto"

Kata-kata Shino mengehentikan langkah Sasuke. Dia menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan ke arah barat sekolah, menuju tangga ke atap, dan Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk. Apakah ini langkah yang tepat? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun diantara dia dan Naruto jika di sekolah? Tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Demi 'hubungan' mereka.

Saat sampai di atap, Naruto langsung membuka percakapan. Enggan berlama-lama dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Atau perasaannya akan meluap begitu saja. Tidak bisa. Dia sudah berjanji pada Itachi.

"Silahkan bicara Uchiha-san."

"Ck, Dobe. Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu. Kita hanya berdua sekarang. Ini atap, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memergoki kita. Panggil aku seperti biasa, panggil aku Sasuke."

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia juga rindu memanggil nama itu lagi.

"Baiklah. Err.. Sasuke. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hatinya menghangat bisa memanggil Sasuke dengan akrab seperti dulu.

"Putus. Kau harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, Naru."

"Apa? Kenapa? Hinata itu kekasihku. Aku mencintainya"

"Dobe. Apa kau hilang ingatan? Bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain saat kau masih 'berhubungan' denganku?!" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Saat mereka hanya berdua Naruto bahkan masih menyebut gadis itu kekasihnya.

Tidak. Bukan Naruto yang salah. Hanya saja Sasuke terlanjur tersedot ke dimensi yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Dan sebentar lagi, Sasuke harus siap ditampar oleh kenyataan.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Ucapan Sasuke cukup membuat jantungku berdetak cepat karena kaget. Dia dan aku sepasang kekasih? Sejak kapan? Apa ini karena gangguan yang dia alami? Tapi tidak mungkin. Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang Itachi katakan padaku. Aku tidak merasa melanggar satupun instruksi yang Itachi berikan. Tapi kenapa keadaan Sasuke semakin parah?

Bagaimana aku harus meluruskan situasi ini? Aku tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan dengan bersikap lembut pada Sasuke dan membuatnya merasa memiliki harapan untuk bersamaku. Tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa gangguan yang dia alami semakin parah, membuatku merasa ingin memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku. Bagaimanapun aku harus menolaknya. Demi Sasuke. Ya, demi orang yang ku **cintai**.

"Kau pasti salah paham Uchiha-san. Aku tidak pernah merasa sekalipun berurusan denganmu sejak kelulusan Junior High School. Aku tidak mencintaimu, apalagi menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kauingin lari dari kenyataan, heh. Kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku, lalu untuk apa kau mengirimiku pesan cinta setiap hari! Untuk apa kau memelukku dan menenangkanku saat kubilang aku sedang gelisah! Untuk apa..."

"CUKUP!" Aku tidak sanggup lagi mendengar perkataannya "Kau membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk **halusinasi** anehmu Uchiha-san. Kutegaskan sekali lagi. Aku bukan kekasihmu. Itu hanya khayalanmu saja. Maaf. Jika tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan selain omong kosong ini, lebih baik aku pergi."

Sebelum pergi kusempatkan mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Matanya terbelalak dan tubuhnya menegang. Aku tidak tau apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tapi aku bisa memahami bagaimana sakitnya ditampar langsung oleh kenyataan.

"Tapi.. Naruto.. Aku.. Kumohon.."

Kudengar suara Sasuke lirih. Dia terdengar seperti kehabisan kata-kata saat ini. Aku terus melangkah menuju pintu dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Hatiku berkata untuk menoleh dan menenangkannya, tapi pikiranku menyuruhku untuk terus berjalan dan tidak berbalik arah. Dan pikiranku menang saat ini.

"Aku harus menghubungi Itachi dan meminta penjelasannya."

To: 011-2307xxx

Subject: Meet

Itachi-san. Aku butuh penjelasanmu tentang Sasuke. Kapan kau ada waktu?

Tak lama, kudengar nada pesanku berbunyi.

From: 011-2307

Minggu ini. Di kedai mi soba yang sama seperti pertama kali.

Aku tersenyum puas. Itachi harus menjelaskan segalanya. Saat ini rasanya terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kelas dimana teman-temanku menunggu informasi seperti segerombol penggosip.

Taman belakang sekolah adalah tujuan yang tepat selain atap. Ah, atap..

Sasuke pasti masih ada disana. Apa dia menangis? Relung hatiku seperti ditusuk sebuah jarum tak kasat mata membayangkan air matanya turun. Seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

 **Flashback On- Still naruto POV**

Akhir pekan yang cerah adalah surga bagi anak-anak kecil sepertiku. Aku bisa bermain sepanjang hari tanpa takut terjebak hujan. Satu-satunya hal yang harus kutakutkan hanya ibuku yang berteriak sambil mengacungkan spatula untuk menyuruhku pulang. Haha.

Aku memilih bermain di taman dekat kompleks kami siang ini. Disini sudah banyak anak-anak yang ingin bermain. Kuedarkan pandanganku, mencoba mencari teman-teman sepermainanku.

Yang ada disini hanya segerombol anak balita bermain di bak pasir, para anak gadis bermain rumah-rumahan, seorang anak berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat yang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sambil menangis, dan Ah! Itu dia teman-temanku. Waktunya bermain! Yuhuuu..

Kami bermain sepuasnya. Memakai segala bentuk mainan yang dibangun di taman ini, berkejar-kejaran, adu gulat ala anak-anak hingga menyingkap rok anak-anak perempuan. Haha. Kami tidak genit, hanya saja begitu lucu melihat mereka merona lalu menangis menjerit berlarian keluar taman.

Sepertinya kami bermain lebih dari dua jam. Rasa lelah akhirnya menyergap. Kami memilih beristirahat sebentar dan membeli es krim dari penjual keliling. Sambil menunggu antrianku, kuedarkan pandanganku sekali lagi ke taman. Mencari tau permainan apa lagi yang seru dimainkan setelah ini.

Tapi, mataku terpaku pada seorang anak berambut hitam di bawah pohon. Seingatku saat aku pertama kesini, anak itu menangis. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih menangis? Sendirian? Apa ada anak yang jahat padanya? Suara penjual es krim yang memanggilku membuatku menghentikan lamunan.

"Paman, aku mau es krim cone rasa coklat satu saja.."

Penjual es krim segera membuat pesananku. Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke arah anak tadi. Kasihan sekali. Aku saja tidak mau jika saat menangis ibuku meninggalkanku. Apalagi anak itu.

"Ah, paman. Es krim coklatnya tambah satu lagi ya.."

"Baiklah. Ini es mu. 20 yen."

Aku menyodorkan uang itu dan berlari mendekati anak itu dengan dua cone es krim di tangan kanan dan kiriku.

"Hai. Apa aku boleh duduk disini? Disana sangat panas." Kulihat dia tidak menoleh, tapi kulihat dia mengangguk.

"Eung, aku membeli dua es krim. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian. Kau mau?" Dia menatap es krim itu lama, lalu kembali mengangguk.

"Arigatou" Dia berucap pelan, tapi itu sudah membuatku puas. Setelah mendapat es krim, tangisnya berhenti. Kuperhatikan lingkangan di bawah matanya yang membengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada anak yang nakal padamu?" Dia lagi-lagi tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng sambil sesekali menjilati es krim.

"Lalu? Apa kau tersesat? Kau tinggal dimana? Siapa nama orang tuamu? Nanti kutanyakan pada bibi yang disana" ucapku sambil menunjuk kumpulan ibu-ibu yang mengawasi balitanya bermain pasir.

Anak ini kembali terdiam. Dia tiba-tiba menjatuhkan es krimnya dan segera memeluk lututnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya. Matanya kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Jadi benar kau tersesat?"

"Tidak ada.. Tidak ada lagi.. Orang tuaku tidak ada.. Kaasan.. Tousan sudah tidak ada lagi.. Hiks Mereka mati.. Aniki bilang aku yang.. membunuh mereka.."

 **Normal POV-Still Flashback**

Sejak saat itu Naruto selalu menemui Sasuke di taman. Menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sasuke yang 1 tahun lebih muda darinya. Mereka bermain bersama. Naruto yang terus perhatian dan Sasuke yang perlahan mempercayai Naruto akhirnya berani menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dimulai kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya saat bepergian dengannya, kakaknya yang menuduhnya pembawa sial dan pembunuh, kakaknya yang mengabaikannya dan semua hal yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan.

Awalnya Naruto pikir Itachi sangat jahat. Tetapi semakin dewasa, Naruto paham. Itachi saat itu juga seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Kita tidak bisa menuntut Itachi untuk bersikap dewasa di umurnya yang kedua belas. Namun, semakin bertambah usia, Itachi juga mulai memahami bahwa semua kejadian tragis itu bukanlah salah adiknya.

Rasa nyaman dan ketenangan yang didapat Sasuke ketika bersama Naruto akhirnya membuahkan suatu perasaan lain. Sebuah perasaan sakral yang sulit dijelaskan. Sasuke malu menjelaskannya dan memilih menyimpannya rapat-rapat, tanpa tau bahwa Naruto juga memiliki rasa yang sama seperti yang tertanam di hatinya.

Bedanya, saat Naruto menyadari perasaan apa yang membuatnya berdebar tiap bersama Sasuke, dia memilih mnejauh. Mencari teman sepermainan lain sebagai pelarian dan mengurangi intensitas pertemuannya dengan Sasuke.

Di lain pihak, rasa cinta yang meluap dan kesendirian yang menjerat akhirnya membimbing Sasuke untuk mencoba membangun 'lingkungannya' sendiri di usianya yang ketiga belas. Memutar sebuah lagu romantis dan membayangkan kedekatannya dengan Naruto. Berimajinasi tentang apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya saat berdua dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mulai menutup matanya. Bayangan Naruto di dalam kepalanya mulai terasa jelas. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya dalam imajinasinya. Dia juga bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Naruto di tubuh ringkihnya. Dan bagaimana rasanya berdebar saat Naruto mengecup keningnya.

Sasuke tersadar, langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya hanya sendirian. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa apa yang dia bayangkan tadi dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar dan perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Sejak Naruto tak lagi mengunjungi Sasuke sesering dulu, sejak itulah Sasuke menjadi tertutup. Dia lebih memilih mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar berjam-jam hanya untuk berkahayal betapa bahagianya dia saat bersama Naruto.

Awalnya, Sasuke hanya menganggap khayalan itu hanya sebatas khayalan. Dia tau kapan harus memulai dan kapan harus berhenti mengkhayal. Namun, sayangnya perangkap kesepian jauh lebih kuat daripada tekad Sasuke.

Sekarang dia mulai merefleksikan khayalannya menjadi lebih liar dan nyata. Menciptakan dunia sendiri dan mulai membuat 'Naruto' seperti yang dia inginkan. Naruto yang hanya bersamanya, Naruto yang memujanya, dan Naruto yang selalu di sampingnya. Walaupun saat berada di lingkungan nyata, Sasuke masih sadar bahwa hal yang dia lakukan hanyalah mimpi di siang bolong. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Sampai saat Sasuke sedang sendirian di rumah, Itachi pulang lebih awal dan melihat Sasuke bergumam sendirian di depan _sink_ pencucian piring. Itachi pikir adiknya hanya bernyanyi sambil mencuci piring. Namun ketika Itachi mendekat, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya saat tau adiknya bukan bergumam, bukan bernyanyi, melainkan berbicara sendiri dengan seseorang yang tak nyata.

"Naruto, berhentilah menggangguku. Aku sedang mencuci piring.."

"..."

"Hey, lepaskan pelukanmu. Tubuhmu sangat berat dan nafasmu sangat bau kkk~"

"..."

"Hn. Aku tau. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi bisakah kau tunda permintaanmu sampai aku selesai mencuci piring, hm?"

"..."

"Sasuke? Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?"

Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya. Dia menoleh dengan cepat dan menemukan Itachi yang menatapnya bingung. Sasuke gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dengan menahan rasa malu karena ketahuan berkhayal, Sasuke pergi menjauh dalam diam dan menuju kamarnya.

Sejak saat itu Itachi lebih sering memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh. Dia mencari tau hubungan adiknya dengan Naruto, tapi yang dia ketahui bahwa Naruto menjauhi adiknya sejak lama. Dan Itachi juga mendapati fakta bahwa adiknya sering berbicara sendiri berjam-jam di kamarnya yang terkunci dan menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto.

Itachi pikir adiknya gila. Sampai dia memberanikan diri menuju tempat psikiater di kotanya dan menanyakan keadaan adiknya. Dia sendirian untuk memastikan keadaan Sasuke, jika psikiater benar-benar mengatakan adiknya gila, Itachi tak akan segan menyeretnya ke rumah sakit untuk disembuhkan.

"Apa? Day-dreaming?" Itachi memastikan pendengarannya

"Ya. Maladaptive Day-dreaming (MD). Dilihat dari kondisi yang dialami adik Anda, kemungkinan terbesar dia mengalami gangguan mental itu."

"Gangguan mental? Apa maksud Anda dia.. gila?"

"Tidak Itachi-san. MD berbeda dengan gila. MD adalah kondisi dimana seseorang terjebak dalam fantasinya sendiri. Dia bisa melamun berjam-jam setiap harinya. Menciptakan cerita yang bisa membuat mereka merasa nyaman ada di dalamnya dan membuat tokoh hasil rekaan sendiri, yang dalam kasus adik Anda, tokoh itu adalah Naruto."

"Dia hanya berkhayal kan, Dok? Maksudku, dia masih sadar bahwa dia hanya berkhayal kan? Hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, seperti aku yang melamun sekali waktu untuk menghibur diri"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Itachi bernafas lega ketika tahu bahwa ini tidak membahayakan. Tapi perkataan psikiater selanjutnya membuatnya takut.

"Pada tahap awal dari Maladaptive Day-dreaming, penderita memang masih bisa membedakan kenyataan dengan khayalannya. Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka mulai mengalami halusinasi visual yang membuat mereka kesulitan untuk membedakan apa yang nyata dan apa yang khayalan."

"Apa?" Itachi terkejut. Dia tidak bisa percaya.

"Jika terus menerus dibiarkan, mereka akan kehilangan dunia nyata mereka sepenuhnya. Gangguan ini secara keseluruhan disebabkan oleh rasa kesepian dan ketidakpuasan pada lingkungan yang dialaminya. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin lari sepenuhnya dari kenyataan dan sebagian dirinya yang lain ingin tetap bertahan, hingga memilih untuk membentuk lingkungannya sendiri dalam khayalannya agar bisa memuaskan hatinya, sekaligus menjalani dunia nyatanya."

"Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengurangi gangguan itu, Dok?"

"Sampai saat ini tidak ada obat pasti dalam menangani MD. Obat syaraf juga tidak membantu, karena adikmu tidak gila. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memperhatikannya dan lebih sering bersamanya. Dan usahakan jauhkan dia dari penyebab khayalannya."

Perkataan psikiater itu terus menerus berputar dalam kepalanya. 'menjauhkan penyebab khayalan'. Apa itu berarti dia harus menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto? Tapi, bukankah Naruto sudah menjauhi Sasuke? Bagaimanapun, dia harus tetap memberitahu Naruto dan memperingatinya agar dia tidak mendekati Sasuke lagi sedikitpun.

Sayangnya Itachi tidak bisa menangkap perkataan psikiater itu. Sasuke harus dihindari dari rasa kesepian, bukan Naruto.

To: 011-1208xxx

Subject:

Ini aku, Itachi. Temui aku di kedai mi soba wilayah Yaro setelah kau pulang sekolah.

Sent

Naruto tidak membalasnya. Tapi Itachi tau bahwa Naruto pasti akan datang.

 ** _Love? Dreaming?_**

"Maaf, aku terlambat Itachi-nii."

Suara itu berbarengan masuk ke indra pendengaran Itachi bersamaan dengan hadirnya sosok remaja tanggung berumur 13 tahun. Itachi tersenyum lembut padanya dan mempersilahkannya duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak masalah. Pesan saja apa yang kau inginkan Naru, aku yang mentraktir"

"Eh? Benarkah? Tau begitu aku pasti mengajak bertemu di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Hehe. Tapi.. Ada apa Itachi-nii mentraktirku? Perayaan?"

"Bukan. Hanya ingin bertemu dan mengobrol seperti adik dan kakak seperti dulu.. Dan juga hal lain"

"Hal lain? Apa?" Naruto bertanya penasaran sambil melirik pesanan mereka yang telah diantar.

"Nanti saja. Habiskan dulu soba-nya. Itadakimasu."

"Hm! Itadakimasu!"

Acara makan yang terlalu sepi. Itachi hanya sibuk memakan mi soba dengan sangat tenang, dan hal itu membuat Naruto segan bicara banyak.

"Jadi, apa maksud 'hal lain' yang tadi kau katakan niisan?" Naruto berkata sambil mengutipkan kedua jarinya saat menyebut hal lain.

"Kau tau, aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Ini tentang Sasuke."

"Ya. Aku mendengarkan niisan. Lalu?"

"Tetaplah jauhi Sasuke. Bersikaplah seolah kau tak pernah mengenalnya. Jangan bersikap baik padanya dan jangan lakukan apapun lagi untuknya." Itachi berucap mantap.

Sedangkan Naruto merasa bingung dengan perkataan Itachi. Well, dia memang berusaha untuk menjauhi Sasuke atas alasan asmara. Tapi, Itachi yang menyuruhnya bersikap seolah tak mengenal Sasuke itu sedikit keterlaluan.

"Kenapa niisan?"

"Tak perlu kau tanyakan alasannya. Lakukan saja apa yang kuucapkan jika memang kau peduli pada Sasuke. Nah, hanya itu yang ingin kuucapkan. Turuti saja perkataanku, dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto bungkam. Sebenarnya dia bimbang. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu tanpa tau alasannya? Bagaimanapun Naruto menjauhi Sasuke, dia pasti berusaha bersikap baik padanya. Itachi nampak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka dompetnya.

"Tidak, niisan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika aku tidak tau alasannya. Jika mau, aku bisa melakukan hal sebaliknya dari apa yang niisan pinta tadi. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tetap sahabatku, adikku. Jika niisan meminta ini karena aku berbuat salah, maka katakan padaku, dan aku akan memperbaikinya." Naruto menjawab mantap setelah lumayan lama terdiam.

Gerakan Itachi terhenti. Dia menatap Naruto dan menimbang apakah dia perlu memberitahu alasan sesungguhnya. Mengingat kedekatan dan ancaman yang Naruto lontarkan tadi, akhirnya Itachi memilih menceritakan semuanya. Tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun.

Naruto yang mendengarnya terlihat tersipu saat tau bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya menginginkannya. Tapi ketika tau bahwa mendekati Sasuke akan memperparah keadaan, Naruto memilih menyetujui permintaan Itachi.

 ** _Love? Dreaming?_**

Sejak tau yang sebenarnya, intensitas penghindaran Naruto semakin menjadi. Dia yang biasanya bertemu Sasuke di taman ketika akhir pekan, sekarang memilih pergi bersama teman-temannya atau hanya tidur di rumah. Menghapus nomor Sasuke untuk menghindari ketidaksengajaan mengirim pesan yang mungkin saja dia lakukan.

Bahkan saat di sekolah Naruto tidak pernah lagi menghiraukan saapaan Sasuke. Terus mengabaikannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega, hanya saja dia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini untuk Sasuke.

Di satu kesempatan, Sasuke tidak sengaja menemukan buku Naruto tergeletak begitu saja di perpustakaan. Dia memilih mengambil buku tersebut dan langsung menemui Naruto di kelasnya. Sasuke menunggu Naruto di depan pintu kelasnya setelah meminta teman Naruto yang kebetulan lewat untuk memanggil Naruto menemuinya.

"Ano, Naru, bukumu tertinggal di perpustakaan. Ini"

Naruto menatap buku itu sebelum mengambilnya.

"Hm. Terima kasih... Uchiha-san" Berbalik pergi dan masuk kembali ke dalam kelas, bahkan tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bibir yang bergetar.

"U.. Uchiha-san?" Merapalkan nama klannya sendiri seakan tidak percaya Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu. Narutonya bersikap seolah mereka tidak pernah saling memanggil nama belakang masing-masing. Narutonya yang bahkan tidak tersenyum dan tidak menatap matanya.

Sepulangnya sekolah Sasuke berusaha meminta penjelasan akan sikap Naruto, tetapi Naruto kembali bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya. Sikapnya sangat dingin. Kejadian itu terus berlanjut beberapa minggu, hingga Sasuke lelah untuk mencoba meminta penjelasan. Sasuke mulai lelah dengan keadaan ini.

Hatinya sakit. Dan rasa sakit itulah yang menuntunnya membuat skenario 'hubungan diam-diam' antara dia dan Naruto. Tentang Naruto yang menjauhinya karena rasa cinta terlarang yang tumbuh untuk Sasuke, lalu Sasuke yang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan akhirnya mereka mengakui perasaan masing-masing dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi mereka harus merahasiakan hubungan ini dari khalayak ramai.

Skenario itulah yang mati-matian diyakini Sasuke. Sebuah cerita yang dia buat untuk menenangkan hatinya. Cerita yang dia ulang setiap hari agar dirinya merasa nyaman walau Naruto mengacuhkannya berkali-kali.

Tetapi, satu hal yang harus diingat. Terus menerus berkhayal di dunia nyata hanya akan membuat rasa sakit yang kau alami menjadi dua kali lipat. Khayalan bisa saja sangat manis dan memabukkan, namun ketika kembali ke dunia nyata, perasaan yang melambung akibat khayalan itu akan segera jatuh ke dasar paling dalam.

Dunia khayal itu seperti lingkaran setan. Kau hanya akan berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Kau akan bahagia sesaat saat berkhayal, lalu bersedih lagi ketika sadar itu tidak nyata, kemudian mulai berkhayal lagi untuk mengobati rasa sakit akan dunia nyata, lalu merasa lebih sakit saat lagi-lagi tersadar. Akan begitu seterusnya.

Roller Coaster perasaan itulah yang sering Sasuke alami. Dia kerap menangis setelah berkhayal, namun kembali melakukannya keesokan harinya. Kondisi tubuhnya semakin buruk. Berat badannya berkurang dan wajahnya semakin pucat.

Hal ini membuat Itachi cemas, dan ketika ia mendengar Sasuke merajuk pada 'Naruto' ciptaannya karena tidak pernah membalas sms-nya, saat itulah Itachi memilih 'mengelabui' Sasuke agar keadaannya sedikit lebih baik, setidaknya begitulah pendapat Itachi.

Sejak kebohongan itu berjalan, keadaan Sasuke menjadi lebih baik. Sasuke mempercayai bahwa nomor yang mengiriminya pesan adalah Naruto. Tetapi Itachi bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tindakannya semakin membuat Sasuke kesulitan membedakan dunia nyata dan khayalannya.

Sasuke berusaha menampik khayalannya, tetapi ketika kembali melihat pesan yang dikirim 'Naruto', membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa apa yang ia khayalkan adalah kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi.

 **Flashback Off**

 **Normal POV**

"Itachi-nii. Sasuke menemuiku dan mengatakan bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Dia bilang aku sering mengucapkan cinta lewat pesan-pesan yang kukirim padanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan, niisan?"

"Dia mengatakannya padamu?" Kulihat Itachi menunjukkan raut tidak percaya.

"Hn"

"..." Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Kondisinya semakin parah. Bukankah kau bilang jika aku menjauhinya maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan asumsi.

"Itu salahku.."

"Apa?"

"Aku... mengiriminya pesan. Dan membuatnya yakin bahwa itu darimu." Yah, Itachi mengakuinya.

"Apa? Apa aku salah dengar? Kau menyuruhku menjauhinya, dan kau malah mengiriminya pesan atas namaku? Apa kau bercanda, niisan?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Itachi. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto.. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Buat aku mengerti, niisan."

"Saat itu kondisi Sasuke sangat buruk. Seharian dia mengurung diri di kamar. Sekali dia keluar, dia tampil dengan mata yang sembab akibat menangis. Aku sering mendengarnya terisak sendirian, lalu kembali memanggilmu dengan riang, lalu terisak lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu terus."

"Lalu kau mengiriminya pesan?" Tebak Naruto.

"Ya. Dan kondisinya semakin baik sejak itu. dan aku tidak berniat menghentikannya."

"Tapi hal itu membuat Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa membedakan dunia nyata!" Suarau Naruto meninggi, namun kemudian berbalik menjadi pelan. "Kau tidak lihat betapa hancurnya dia saat aku menolaknya tadi. Hatinya pasti hancur. Itu semua karena aku.. aku.." Mata Naruto berkaca ketika mengingat ekspresi yang Sasuke tampilkan saat bersamanya tadi.

"Tidak. Ini salahku Naru. Sejak awal ini salahku."

"..."

"Jika saja aku tak menyalahkannya ketika orang tua kami meninggal. Jika saja aku tetap memperhatikannya. Jika saja aku bisa menjadi lebih baik padanya. Sasuke tidak akan mencari pelarian seperti ini."

Itachi berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertunduk dan mendegarkan.

"Dia orang yang tertutup dan sangat sulit mendapatkan teman. Pengalaman masa kecilnya bersamaku pasti membuatnya takut untuk berdekatan dengan orang lain. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum lagi hanya kau, Naruto. Dan aku pula yang menjauhkannya darimu. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna.." Itachi berucap sambil membayangkan potongan-potongan ingatan tentang Sasuke. Saat ini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aku juga bersalah niisan. Aku menjauhinya lebih dulu karena..."Naruto terlihat ragu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Itachi "Aku menyayanginya. Bukan sebagai adik kepada kakak, tetapi sebagai seorang pria terhadap pasangannya." Ucap Naruto.

Itachi tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tetapi dia bahkan kehilangan semua kata-kata saat ini. Baik Itachi maupun Naruto, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara setelah itu. Yang terdengar sekarang hanya bunyi dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkok dari pelanggan lain di kedai itu. Mengingat setiap detil yang Sasuke lakukan. Hingga Naruto memecahkan keheningan

"Niisan.. Ijinkan aku menebus kesalahanku pada Sasuke. Dan maafkan aku. Setelah ini, sekeras apapun kau melarangku menemui Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah menurutimu. Permisi." Final. Inilah keputusan yang diambil Naruto. Dia tidak peduli apa kata Itachi. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Itachi di dalam kedai mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Sebuah senyum tipis kini terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Dasar bocah. Setelah semua kejadian ini, bagaimana bisa aku melarangmu.." Sedikit banyak, Itachi lega dengan semua ini. Dia berharap ini adalah awal yang baik bagi kehidupan mereka ke depannya.

 ** _Love? Dreaming?_**

 ** _Five Months Later_**

Setelah percakapannya dengan Itachi, Naruto langsung memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sejak awal dia memang hanya ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai pelarian. Silahkan sebut dia brengser atau apapun, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Saat ini dia hanya fokus menyembuhkan Sasuke.

Lima bulan adalah waktu yang bisa dianggap sebentar untuk melakukan penyembuhan mental. Apalagi untuk kondisi Sasuke yang telah mengalaminya empat tahun.

Satu bulan pertama Sasuke masih terbuai khayalannya dan menganggap Naruto yang selalu di sampingnya dan menyatakan cinta padanya sebagai 'ciptaannya'. Sasuke masih bersikap seolah tak mengenal Naruto ketika di sekolah dan bermanja-manja saat berada di rumah. Dan menangis terisak saat Naruto asli pulang. Lalu kembali berkhayal menemui Naruto 'palsu'.

Bulan kedua dan ketiga Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyadari mana Naruto 'asli' dan mana yang 'ciptaannya'. Tetapi, Sasuke masih belum bisa lepas dari jeratan Maladaptive Day-dreaming nya. Dia tidak lagi menangis ketika Naruto pergi, baik yang asli atau yang palsu.

Bulan keempat, Sasuke mulai meyakini hatinya bahwa tanpa Naruto palsu, dia tidak akan kesepian, karena Narutonya yang asli benar-benar akan datang jika dia memintanya. Menguatkan hatinya bahwa cinta yang Naruto berikan untuknya bahkan jauh lebih manis daripada yang dikhayalkannya.

Dan di bulan kelima, Sasuke sudah percaya pada kehidupan dunia nyatanya. Dia mulai meninggalkan kebiasaan mengkhayal, walau belum sepenuhnya, tetapi intensitasnya berkurang hingga 80%. Sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun Itachi masih terus bekerja hingga malam, namun Naruto tidak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. Walau dia tidak bisa menemui Sasuke secara langsung, dia selalu menghubungi Sasuke.

Naruto berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Sasuke tidak menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan berdiam diri di kamar, karena dari beberapa artikel yang dia baca, selain kesepian, kekosongan aktifitas juga bisa membuatnya masuk kembali ke khayalannya.

Setiap 30 menit sekali, Naruto akan menghubungi Sasuke – dengan nomor aslinya tentu saja – dan menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Jika Sasuke berkata dia tidak melakukan apapun, Naruto akan mulai menyuruhnya keluar untuk membeli entah apa. Yang terpenting, Sasuke tidak boleh sendirian terlalu lama.

"Apa kau Naruto yang asli?" Sasuke mencoba bercanda dengan Naruto. Saat ini dia tentu saja sudah bisa membedakan asli dan palsu.

"Ceh, sudah lima bulan aku bersamamu, dan kau masih menanyakan apa aku asli? Dasar kau ini.." Naruto terkekeh.

"Lima bulan bukan waktu yang lama, Dobe. Aku hanya takut jika ini hanya khayalanku." Sasuke pura-pura tertunduk sedih lalu kemudian menjerit tiba-tiba "Ouch! Itu sakit dobe!" ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan.

"Well, itu berarti kau tidak sedang berkhayal.. atau bermimpi.. atau semacamnya. Aku nyata Sasuke. Berapa kalipun kau bertanya, aku akan jawab dengan yakin bahwa aku nyata. Naruto. Narutomu yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Mendengar Naruto menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai miliknya membuat Sasuke malu. Niatnya untuk mengerjai Naruto memudar. Sial, pemuda pirang ini semakin pandai menggombal.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Apa kau kembali bersama Naruto palsu itu lagi? Dia lebih menyenangkan dariku, hm?"

"Tentu tidak, bodoh." Wajah Sasuke kembali merengut.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Melihat Sasuke yang banyak orang bilang dia angkuh, tetapi bisa menimbulkan banyak ekspresi saat bersamanya. Lihatlah. Wajah yang tadinya merona merah, kini kembali merengut, lalu tersenyum samar.

Naruto semakin terjerat dengan pesona Sasuke. Menatap dalam sosok di hadapannya yang membuat hatinya berbunga.

"Berjanjilah padaku Sasuke. Pipi yang merona merah ini.. hanya untukku." Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

"Mata tajam yang menatapku lembut ini.. hanya milikku." Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pelipis Sasuke yang kini menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Naruto

"Dan bibir tipis ini.. hanya mengucapkan cinta padaku. Berjanjilah kau akan tetap jadi milikku. Seperti aku yang bersumpah mulai saat ini, semua yang ada dalam diriku, adalah milikmu." Mata Sasuke terbuka perlahan. Dia bisa melihat betapa hangat dan lembutnya Naruto menatapnya saat ini.

"Hn. Aku milikmu, Naruto. Hanya milikmu." Sasuke berucap sambil terus membalas tatapan mata Naruto.

Tatapan yang saling mengikat satu sama lain. Perlahan, manik biru itu beralih turun, menatap bibir tipis yang nampak sangat lembut. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak wajah mereka terkikis dan belahan bibir merekapun saling bertemu.

Peraduan lembut yang dihasilkan dari rasa cinta yang mendalam. Sebuah rasa yang lama terpendam, namun bisa dibebaskan sekarang. Perlahan, kecupan berubah menjadi hisapan, dan hisapan menjadi lumatan. Seolah ada rasa manis yang tertinggal disana.

Lidahpun turut serta untuk menggali rasa. Debaran jantung semakin tak beraturan, dan mereka makin tenggelam dalam cumbuan. Terus melumat seolah tak lagi membutuhkan udara yang entah kenapa terasa menipis sekarang.

Deru nafas semakin kencang, seiring turunnya peluh akibat suhu yang mendadak naik. Bibir pemuda pirang itu kini melepas bibir si pemuda raven yang kini baru ingat untuk bernafas. Menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat seolah selesai berlarian.

Bibir Naruto kini beralih pada leher jenjang Sasuke. Menyesap aromanya dengan hidung sekuat yang ia bisa. Lenguhan mulai terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto melirik sebentar, bisa dilihatnya pria itu menikmati setiap perlakuannya. Lidah kembali berperan. Jilatan dan kecupan terus Naruto berikan. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Rasanya terlalu nikmat. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya, dan menggigit bibirnya, namun sayangnya erangan dari mulutnya terus keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Naruto menyudahi acaranya dengan leher Sasuke. Kini dia kembali menatap Sasuke, mencoba mencari persetujuan untuk sentuhan yang lebih intim. Dan ketika didapatinya mata Sasuke yang juga dipenuhi kilat gairah, Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk kembali mencium bibir Sasuke dengan lebih dalam.

Tangan tannya mulai ikut bermain, menggerayangi tubuh pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke bisa merasakan pandangannya mengabur akibat rasa nikmat yang sebelumnya hanya bisa ia mimpikan.

Tangan Naruto mulai menyusup ke balik kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke. Bermain sebentar di perut halus yang bisa dirasakannya mengembang dan mengempis, lalu naik ke arah nipple yang masih tersembunyi. Elusan pelan di titik itu membuat gairah Sasuke memuncak.

"Eunggh.. Na..ruto.. ahh" Sasuke kembali menggigit bibirnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Satu lagi ekspresi yang bisa dilihatnya hari ini. Apa akan lebih banyak ekspresi jika dia melakukan yang lebih jauh, batin Naruto.

Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat kaos Sasuke. Perut datar itu mulai terlihat. Putih, dan tanpa cacat. Semakin naik dan terus naik. Nipple yang tadi dia sentuh perlahan terlihat. Naruto ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui seberapa sensitifnya bagian tubuh Sasuke itu.

Niatnya untuk membuka kaos Sasuke dengan cepat tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke merasa kaget dan cepat-cepat menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Maaf mengganggu, anak muda. Tapi aku tidak akan mengijinkan sentuhan lain selain disini, disini, disini dan disini. Mengerti, tuan Uzumaki?" Itachi yan entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke kini mendekat dan menjelaskan sambil menunjuk tangan, pipi, kening dan bibir Sasuke.

"Apapun yang melebihi sentuhan di empat tempat itu, hanya kuperbolehkan saat Sasuke sudah berumur 20 tahun." Itachi menyudahi ucapannya. Tetapi ketika melihat Naruto hendak protes, Itachi kembali menyambung kata-katanya.

"Tidak ada bantahan, tidak ada alasan. Cepat keluar dari sini Naruto. Pulanglah dan temui Sasuke besok lagi."

Twitch

Persimpangan di kening Naruto muncul mendengar Itachi memotong niatnya berbicara.

"Huh, dasar niisan pelit. Bilang saja kau iri karena sudah tua begini tapi tidak ada yang mendesah sambil memanggil namamu." Naruto mencibir. Berniat menyandar manja pada Sasuke, tapi sayangnya

Plaak

"Aww! Sakit, teme! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Giliran Naruto merengut.

"Itu pantas untukmu, dasar mesum! Cepat pulang dan turuti perkataan aniki ku."

"Ceh, bila anikimu itu tidak datang, kau pasti mengerang di bawahku, teme" Naruto mengomel pelan, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar.

"Apa katamu?" Sasuke mendelik.

"Tidak ada. Hehe aku barusan bilang tentu saja aku akan pulang jika Sasuke ku yang meminta. Hehe" Naruto berbohong tentunya.

"Dobe" Sasuke mengumpat. Jelas dia mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Sedikit berharap jika apa yang Naruto ucapkan benar-benar terjadi, tetapi menuruti anikinya tidak ada salahnya. Dengan begitu, dia bisa tau apakah Naruto bisa bertahan untuk menunggunyaatau tidak.

"Aku pulang Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu." Kecupan kening dari Naruto menjadi akhir pertemuan mereka hari ini. Sasuke menikmatinya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Naruto.

Setelah Naruto pulang, tampak kini Itachi dan Sasuke bercakap sebentar. Hubungan keduanya sudah lebih baik. Mereka saling terbuka satu sama lain. Itachi mencurahkan semua rahasianya pada Sasuke, dan begitu pula Sasuke. Begitulah seharusnya sesama saudara bersikap.

Itachi lega. Mulai dari sekarang semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ya, Semua akan baik-baik saja..

 **END**

#deepBow.. Gomen atas buruknya fanfic ini T_T


End file.
